Don't run away! Let's play Go!
by Kal Kally
Summary: [Complete] How Kaga Tetsuo and Ko Yongha managed to get together, and how others reacted to it.
1. Scene 1 to 2

**Don't Run Away! Let's Play Go!**

Kal Kally

_Disclaimer:_ Hikaru no Go is not mine.

_Summary:_ How Kaga Tetsuo and Ko Yongha managed to get together, and how others reacted to it.

_Warning:_ The names maybe not all first names, or family names. I couldn't get used to calling Kaga by Tetsuo all the time, but I like to call Hikaru and Akira by their first names, and somehow calling Ko Yongha by Ko seems too weird -- In the end, I decided to use whatever name I'm familiar with.

A/N: _Italic words_ means they're spoken in Korean.

Normal words means they're spoken in Japanese.

**Bold words** means they're spoken in English.

* * *

**Scene 1:** _It all begins with a simple request_

Finally the long-awaited day had come. It was the first day of the Hokuto Cup. The Go world held its breath at this day with the hope that this event would mark the beginning of a new era of Japanese Go.

However, the main characters of that event didn't seem to acknowledge their important roles. In the hallway of the hotel where the participants stayed, a small chaos was taking place. Shindou Hikaru was trying to push and Yashiro Kiyoharu was trying to pull a person named Kaga Tetsuo towards Hikaru's room.

"You have to help me!!!" Hikaru cried.

"You have to help him!!!" Yashiro agreed.

"Why me???" Kaga protested.

"I need to bring someone here immediately! It's very important." Hikaru explained.

"It's none of my business."

"It is!"

"Oh, how come?"

"Because you came at the right time to the right place—ow!!"

Satisfied with Hikaru's cry of pain, Kaga open the fan he had just hit Hikaru's head with. "Non-sense. My part time job is here."

"Kaga, come on. It's not that bad, isn't it? You just need to act as me for a while!" Hikaru begged. Finally he had managed to push Kaga into his room. Kaga eyed him from head to toes, then turned to the large mirror on the wall, eyeing himself from toes to head.

"No one, even fool would buy it!" He growled. "You're just a brat, but I'm such a super handsome and incredibly cool man. How could they mistake you for me?"

"They would!" Hikaru yelled. "Just add some yellow and everything would be fine!" Yashiro!"

"Here?" Yashiro passed Hikaru a bottle with some strange yellow fluid in it.

After some decoration and much protest, they had finished. Yashiro pushed Kaga away and stared at him, admiring his own work, then turned to Hikaru. "People will really buy this?"

"Of course!" Hikaru answered. He ran to the door and waved his hands. "Help me, ne! You just need to play some Go if being asked, and they will believe, even though I know you'll lose for sure. Bye!"

In the room, Kaga muttered. "Fool."

Yashiro also muttered. "Fool. Why asking such an ugly person to help? That boy's taste is bad." He immediately received a punch to his head.

"What did you just say???" Kaga screamed.

"Why did you hit me???" Yashiro screamed back. He never stepped back from challenge.

So, as a well-known phrase of the Go world said, one battle ended, another battle began.

* * *

**Scene 2:** _Where there is Go, there is passion._

After defeating Yashiro with a big KO, Kaga got out of the room and walked to the lobby of the hotel. Unfortunately, no sooner, no later, the Korean Team chose that time to arrive. Hon Suyon let out an excited cry and ran to him. "Shindou!"

Kaga looked down at the boy in front of him in disbelief. He must be really stupid to fall into this trick.

Hon Suyon stared at him from head to toes. "Oh, we haven't met for just several years, and you have grown up into such a disgusting monster!"

If Tetsuo hadn't suddenly remember that he was acting as Hikaru, he would have killed that moron right there, but he forced himself to smile, which looked more like a snarl.

"Long time no see. You have grown up to. But... er... who're you anyway?"

"What???" Suyon cried. "You promised me you would remember my name!"

"Oh, I did? But promise or not is just the same." Kaga shrugged. "I wouldn't have been able to pronounce your name anyway, much less remember. Foreign language is for losers."

"You're a stupid, low life bastard that worth nothing but trash!" Hon Suyon screamed. He pulled out a Goban from nowhere and slammed it onto the floor. "Let's decide who's better right now and right here! I'll crave my name into your memory with your lost!"

"Who will lose?" Kaga growled, angered by the boy's words. "If you're stupid enough to challenge me, then later don't run away with your tail between your legs!"

10 minutes later, the result had been obvious, Kaga lost badly.

"Know who wins?" Suyon said smugly. "Now listen carefully, my name is Hon--"

"Who cares about your name?!?" Kaga kicked the Goban board away. He pulled out a Shougi board and slammed it down, and then he dug into his pocket for the Shougi pieces.

Suyon blinked at the Shougi Board. Ko Yongha, who had been standing behind him, blinked too.

"What is that?" Confusion was painted clearly on Suyon's face.

"Shougi, of course."

"What?!?" Suyon stared at Kaga in disbelief.

Ko Yongha frowned. "_So this is the Shindou Hikaru you're always talking about? His strength is terrible, and what did he pull out?"_

_"Shougi."_ Suyon answered.

_"What?!?"_

_"You heard it."_

_"But why?"_

"_Right._ But why?" Suyon repeated in Japanese.

"I quit Go a long time ago." Kaga waved his fan arrogantly.

_"What did he say?"_ Ko Yongha asked.

_"He said he quit Go."_

_"Then what's he doing here?"_

_"Good question."_ Suyon nodded, then repeated. "Then what're you doing here?"

"Good question. I want to know it too. What am I doing here?" Kaga thought for several seconds, then his face brightened. "To play Shougi, of course!"

At that moment, Ko Yongha was bending down, examining the Shougi pieces. He picked one up with two fingers and viewed it with open disgust. _"What the hell is this? Don't know."_ He decided, then dropped the Shougi piece to the garbage. Then he took out a handkerchief to wipe his fingers.

... and immediately received the garbage to his head.

_"What are you doing?!?"_ Yongha screamed. He picked up the Go bowl and threw the stones at Kaga.

"You dare to challenge me?!?" Kaga sprang to his feet with a handful of Shougi pieces on his hand. He threw them at Ko Yongha.

On the ground, Suyon remained sitting, his head tossing from Yongha to Kaga, then from Kaga to Yongha. Go stones and Shougi pieces was falling down on his head like rain.

A journalist applauded. "So incredible is the power of youth! I'm so happy that these players are so young, yet they can play Go with such passion."

TBC...

* * *

Next scene: Hikaru and Akira returned.


	2. Scene 3 to 5

**Don't Run Away! Let's Play Go!**

Kal Kally

_Disclaimer:_ Hikaru no Go is not mine.

_Summary:_ How Kaga Tetsuo and Ko Yongha managed to get together, and how others reacted to it.

_Warning:_ The names maybe not all first names, or family names. I couldn't get used to calling Kaga by Tetsuo all the time, but I like to call Hikaru and Akira by their first names, and somehow calling Ko Yongha by Ko seems too weird -- In the end, I decided to use whatever name I'm familiar with.

A/N: _Italic words_ means they're spoken in Korean.

Normal words means they're spoken in Japanese.

**Bold words** means they're spoken in English.

**Scene 4:** The returning of the genius

Suddenly there were two people rushing into the lobby.

Akira Touya waved his hand and said cheerfully. "Hi!" His right foot was bandaged, but he didn't look uncomfortable at all. In fact, he seemed to be quite happy being carried on Hikaru's back.

"Hi!" Hikaru also said, then he looked around. "What's happening?"

Suyon sprang to his feet, his eyes darting around between Hikaru and Kaga. "What's the hell is this?!? There're two Shindou!"

"Idiot!" Kaga exclaimed. "Don't you see I'm much more handsome than him?"

"And what does it have to do with anything?"

"Akira is injured, so he couldn't go to the hotel earlier. I have to go back to take him here." Hikaru explained. "I asked Kaga to act as me so that Kurata-san wouldn't get angry."

Everyone immediately turned to Akira. "How was he injured?" A journalist asked.

Akira smiled shyly. "It's nothing serious. I drop a knife on my foot while preparing breakfast for Shindou."

"What???" Kaga screamed. "You dare to make me help that jerk?!?"

"He's not a jerk!" Hikaru screamed back, Akira still on his back. "He's not a jerk!"

"He is!"

"He is not!"

"He is!"

"He is not!"

"Oh my, how protective the way you protect me is." Akira smiled shyly again, wiping off the sweats on Hikaru's forehead with his hand. It didn't seem that he would get off Shindou's back soon.

"_Now can we play Go? Shindou Hikaru, let's have a match!"_ Ko Yongha pointed his finger at Kaga. _"Let's settle this!"_

Shindou and Kaga turned to him.

"What does he say?"

"What does that idiot say?"

Hon Suyon slapped his hand on his forehead, feeling fed up. "He said he wanted to have a match with this person." He gestured Kaga, then turned to Ko Yongha. _"That maniac is not Shindou Hikaru, so don't bother to play with him. His skill sucks."_

"_But he threw things at me!"_

"I don't have time to play with you idiotic Go players." Kaga waved his fan. He picked the Shougi stuff up and went straight to the door. At the door, he turned back and glared at Shindou. "Next time, if you ask me to help Touya, I'll fucking kill you. Remember." Then he was gone.

Hikaru sighed in relief.

"_Why did he go?"_ Ko Yongha asked.

"_He said he didn't have time to play with us idiotic Go player."_ Hon Suyon translated.

"_What??? Coward! Stop!!! Let's settle this with a match! Stop!"_

But Kaga had already left.

"_Do you really have to translate word-by-word like that?"_ Irufhan commented.

Suyon ignored him. He was too busy trying to calm Yongha down_. "Please, just calm down, Yongha. He wouldn't be able to hear you, and even if he did, he wouldn't understand anyway."_

"…"

"_You'll see, Suyon, this won't end here."_

**Scene 4:** The most pointless scene

1 AM. There were knocks on Hikaru's door.

Hikaru ran to it, his hair tousled and he was buttoning his shirt.

Standing before his room was Ko Yongha. "What do you want?" Hikaru snapped, irritated that he was waken up in the middle of his sleep, or it appeared to be so.

"_I want to know the address of the guy this morning."_

"What?"

"_The address of the guy this morning."_ Ko Yongha repeated patiently.

"What're you asking?"

"_The address!"_

"I don't understand!"

Ko Yongha returned to his room angrily.

1:15 am. There were knocks on Hikaru's door.

Hikaru ran to it, his hair tousled and he was buttoning his shirt.

Ko Yongha showed him a piece of paper; on it was two Japanese sentences written very poorly. "He wanted the address of the guy this morning. I think his name is Kaga or so. Sign: Hon Suyon."

"Oh…" Hikaru muttered. "I don't know his address."

"_What? Could you speak more slowly?"_

"And now what?"

"_Repeat please?"_

"I told you I don't understand!"

Ko Yongha returned to his room angrily.

1:30 am. There were knocks on Hikaru's door.

Hikaru ran to it, his hair tousled and he was buttoning his shirt.

"Now what the hell do you want?" He yelled furiously.

Ko Yongha pushed a sleepy Hon Suyon in front of him.

"He said he wanted the address of the guy this morning." Suyon yawned, rubbing his eyes.

"I've said it already! I don't know!"

"_He said he doesn't know."_ Suyon turned to Yongha.

"_Then ask him who knows."_

"_Then who knows that address?"_

"Told him I don't know the address of anyone who knows his address!"

"_He said that he doesn't know the address of anyone who knows his address."_

"_Then ask him the phone number!"_

Hon Suyon let out an irritated sound and turned to Shindou again.

"He said.--" 

Suddenly they heard a voice from inside the room. "Have you finished, Hikaru?" It was Akira's voice. Hikaru startled. Ko Yongha looked puzzled, and Suyon tried to peek in.

"What is Touya doing there?"

Hikaru quickly pushed them out of his door. "Fine, I'll give you Tsutsui-san's number. I think he'll know Kaga's address." He snatched the earlier piece of paper, scribbled down some words and handed it to Suyon. "Now get out of my sight!"

"Hikaru, quick!"

"What is Touya doing there?"

"None of your business!"

The door was slammed shut.

**Scene 5**: Dragon and Tiger's conflict

2:30 AM

"_Why am I here for God's damn sake!"_ Suyon groaned as they were trying to find Kaga's house.

Yongha found the answer quickly as usual. _"Because you know Japanese."_

Irufhan complained. _"Then why am I here?"_

Yongha shrugged. _"Because you hold the map."_

Both Suyon and Irufhan cried in unison. _"Then why must we be here?"_

"Because I need to have a fair match against... what's his name any way?" 

"_Kaga Tetsuo. But that's not the point! The point is that if you want to have a match with him, try to get it on your own!" _Suyon yelled. _"I'm fed up with your immature behaviors. I'm going back to the hotel!"_

"_Me too."_ Irufhan agreed.

Yongha frowned. He folded his arms and pouted. _"Fine. Just do what you wanted. Then don't blame me if I can't get back to the competition on time. You want Korean to lose, don't you?"_

"_..."_

"_..."_ Suyon clasped his hand on his forehead in defeat. _"Fine. We'll help you to find this Kaga guy. But once we've found him, you're on your own."_ His glare was hot enough to melt even iron. _"Got that?"_

"_I only need help in finding him. I wouldn't want players of your skill to help me in Go anyway."_

"_What?!?"_

3:30 AM

After much sweats, complaints and curses, finally they managed to reach Kaga's house. It was already 3:30 am and the Go players were all tired. But such intense love for Go they had, even exhaustion couldn't stop them on the road they had chosen.

Knocking at the door, Suyon groaned_. "Why am I doing this? Can anyone tell me?!?"_ He wanted nothing more than a good sleep, or even a hot bath. It would all be Yongha's fault if tomorrow... or was it today?... they lost to Japan.

Suddenly the door opened. Suyon fell to the ground as it slammed to his face. Kaga locked the door, climbed on his motorbike and started the engine.

It only happened in several seconds. Suyon scrambled to his feet and yelled at the top of his lung, hoping to catch the attention of the young man on the motorbike. Irufhan dropped the map, too shocked to do anything. Yongha was quickly enough and he managed to catch the motorbike's end. Consequently, he was dragged away.

Kaga frowned. It felt as if the motorbike was carrying a weight much heavier than usual. He turned his head back and saw a redhead clutching his motorbike's end. The redhead was flying in the wind like a flag, or at least, it was what Kaga thought. Kaga shrugged, then turned back to the road and increased his speed.

A series of beautiful words called 'curses' flowed out of Yongha's delicate mouth. They became louder and louder until they drowned out even the sound of the wind and engine.

Irritated, Kaga stopped. He got off the bike and turned around. "What the hell do you want?" He growled at the stranger.

Ko Yongha stood up, brushing the dust on his clothes. _"Let have a match! You're have to pay for daring to call Go players..."_

"Speak Japanese!"

"Let's go to some where quiet to begin our match!" 

"Speak Japanese! Or do I have to break your jaw?"

"Let's. Have. A. Match. Do you understand?" 

Getting more and more irritated, Kaga pulled the red head onto his bike. Fine, if he brought this moron to a place where there was no need for language, then it would be fine, right?

TBC...

Next Chapter: Ko Yongha discovered a new way of training Go...


	3. Scene 6 to 7

**Don't Run Away! Let's Play Go!**

Kal Kally

_Disclaimer:_ Hikaru no Go is not mine.

_Summary:_ How Kaga Tetsuo and Ko Yongha managed to get together, and how others reacted to it.

_Warning:_ The names maybe not all first names, or family names. I couldn't get used to calling Kaga by Tetsuo all the time, but I like to call Hikaru and Akira by their first names, and somehow calling Ko Yongha by Ko seems too weird - In the end, I decided to use whatever name I'm familiar with.

A/N: _Italic words_ means they're spoken in Korean.

Normal words means they're spoken in Japanese.

**Bold words** means they're spoken in English.

* * *

**Scene 6:** Discovery of modern-style type of Go study.

The place where Kaga went to was a noisy and boiterous dance club. He left Ko Yongha at the table, after being nice enough to call a drink for him, then disappeared into the crowd.

Ko Yongha looked around with some kind of awe. The Go club that the Japanese took him to was so noisy. All his life had been focused around Go. Day after day, he practiced Go, went to the Institute, continued to practice Go, went home, practiced Go some more, participated in competitions and tournaments, and that were all. But those traditional ways of Go seemed so different from the modern one. He never knew Japanese had this interesting way of training Go.

Speaking of Go, where was the other guy? Hmm, what was his name again? Ka... something. Maybe he was going to get the Goban.

Suddenly he was surrounded by a group of girls.

"Want to dance, honey?"

"Hope you won't mind if I sit here?"

"Go with me. We will have a hot night together."

"..." and so on they talked and talked and talked...

Ko Yongha smiled, and the girl drooled. _'Oh, I never knew Japanese girls love Go this much'_, he thought, _' I bet they want me to give them my signature.'_ He searched all his pockets, but unfortunately, he had no pen or paper.

_"Of course I won't mind. But I don't have pen, so I guess you'll have to bring me a pen and some paper."_ Yongha told the girl gently.

"What did he say?"

"Oh, he must have said he has chosen me!"

"Are you joking? Don't you see the way he looked at me? Ahh... I could feel his desire for me deep in my heart..."

"..." and so on they talked and talked and talked...

Kaga at that moment was looking at the small crowd with disapproval. "I never knew the moral of Go players has rotten so much recently." He murmured then made his way through the crowd to Yongha's table. He pushed the girls away not too gently. "Go away! This rat doesn't even have a penny on him!"

The girl looked shocked, then they eyed Yongha with open disgust.

Only several seconds after, remaining at the table were only Kaga and Yongha.

Ko Yongha's anger had multi-folded ten times at this turn of event. _"Why did you chase away those fans?" _He snapped.

Kaga swirled around to face him, equally angry now. "I never thought you're that type of people!"

_"People who have been driven mad with jealousy like you are no different from trash!"_

"I bring you here not to find prostitute!" Kaga nearly screamed, then he startled. Why did he bring the red head here anyway? The moron was still speaking nonsense. Even Tsutsui wasn't that irritatingly noisy.

A thought popped up in his head. But of course, he brought the moron here because this was the place where no language was needed.

He pulled the red head into the dancing crowd, satisfied with himself for finding such a wonderful way to escape from the non-stop speech.

* * *

**Scene 7:** Trying the new method!

Ko Yongha kept wondering why Ka-something pulled him to this place. 'What're strange way to practice Go', he thought as he looked at people. What he really needed now was a match, not some practice; besides, he still wasn't sure how this excise helped to increase his Go skill. But he mimicked others' actions anyway. While practicing Go, he told the other to go taking the Goban with his eyes. The sooner the match started, the better.

Surprise was what Kaga felt at that moment. He didn't think the other guy could dance, not to mention dance this good. Admiration started to build in him, then it was crushed completely as he notice how the redhead glared at him. Those eyes were mocking him, laughing at him that he was unable to dance as well as the redhead.

His face was immediately hot with anger. How dare the other guy look down on him? Well, if so then he could only blame his bad luck that he didn't know that Kaga Tetsuo would never back down from any challenge. So Kaga started to dance with his best, not willingly to lose to the redhead moron.

It started with a girl next to Kaga and Yongha. As she glanced at their direction, her breath got caught in her throat. What she saw were two sexy young men dancing so beautifully that she had to stop to watch them.

It started with only a girl, but when the music ended, almost everyone had stopped as the wild dance of the two young men had caught their attention.

The final note died down, only to be replaced with applauses.

Kaga looked around, surprised to see so many people staring at him. "What a shame." He thought. "I've just danced with a guy"

Ko Yongha looked around, surprised to see so many people staring at him. _"How strange."_ He thought. _"We haven't even started the match yet"_

In the crowd, there were two girls that had just talked with Yongha earlier. They stared at the couple with teary eyes. "Oh God! They're such a wonderful couple" One girl whispered.

"That's right." The other girl nodded. "It pained my heart to think that we had nearly torn them apart earlier."

"But if they're such a happy couple, why are they here at this time of the night when they could be at home screwing each other like rabbits"

"Idiot! Don't you hear the Japanese one say earlier? They're penniless, of course they don't have a place to do that"

The two girls looked at each other. "So… what should we do now"

"There's no need to question. Of course we should do that"

* * *

**Next scene:** Ko Yongha and Kaga got kidnapped! 


	4. Scene 8 to 8

**Don't run away, Let's play Go!**

_Kal Kally_

* * *

**Scene 8:** Oh no, they're being held as hostages!

A moment later, Kaga heard someone called him. It bothered the hell out of him as they addressed him as 'the sexy dark-hair dancer'. He stormed towards the direction of the voice angrily. Ko Yongha followed the other guy with relief. _'Finally we could have a match'_, he thought.

The voice was from a room. Before Kaga could think of kicking the door open and beat the one who had dared to call him by that ridiculous name into a pulp, two girls, probably prostitutes ran out. They pulled both him and the foreigner into the room.

"What the hell do you want?" Kaga snapped.

"Don't be shy." One girl giggled. "We're just helping you."

The other girl smiled as she clasped her hands before her chest. "You're yourself comfortable. We understand, so don't be shy, just finish it!"

Giggling madly, the two girls ran out of the room and locked it.

Kaga was stunned for several seconds, then he pounded at the door, screaming furiously.

_"Oh… it's so quiet."_ Ko Yongha, however, was pleased. _"Those girls are really wonderful fans of Go. How nice of them to find us such a quiet room… But where did they put the Goban?"_

He looked up at the ceiling. Not there. He looked down at the floor. Not there. He opened the cheap wardrobe. Not there either. May be it was on the bed? No, it wasn't. Or it was under the bed? Yongha looked there, but the goban wasn't in that place. But if there wasn't a Goban, the match simply could not start, so Yongha started searching all the room to find the missing Goban.

Kaga glared at the door. No matter what he did, he couldn't open it. "So you think you can just kidnap me and demand money? No way in hell, you damn bitches!" He growled. "I'll get out right now and then you'll see what you have to pay."

A noise caught his attention, and he turned back. The redhead was on his knees and elbows, searching for something. Kaga shrugged, and forgot about the foreigner immediately.

At that moment, the girls were in a room right above Kaga and Yongha's room. This was a special room as in a corner; there was a hole with mullions that allowed the girls to be able to peer into the room underneath it. The only down side of it was that the glass make it impossible to hear any noise from the lower room.

The two girls were gathering around the hole, looking down.

"Why haven't they done anything?"

"What is the redhead doing there crawling on the ground?"

"Is he finding something?"

"Shit! We forgot!"

"Forgot what?"

"We forgot to leave condoms in there!"

"What?"

"I always told you to keep at least one condom in the room, but you never listen. Now see! He had to waste his precious time to find it while they could now start the action!"

"But I remember I have already left some there!"

"Then you remembered wrong! If there were, the redhead wouldn't have to crawl on the floor looking for them!"

"What should we do now?"

'What should I do now?' Kaga thought. He looked around. There, in the middle of the room was a bed. On the bed were a blanket, and two pillows.

And when there were beds, pillows and blankets, one must…

Sleep.

So he dropped himself on the bed.

Ko Yongha startled and snapped his head up. Unfortunately, he forgot that he was currently under a chair searching for the Goban. The result was a hard sound and a bump. Yongha rubbed his head and darted his eyes around. There on the bed, Ka-something was lying, eyes closed. Anger immediately rose in him. He had to go to countless difficulties to find the Goban, and the other boy could just go to sleep? It was just not fair!

Yongha stormed to the bed. He grabbed the front of the other's shirt and pulled him up.

_"Don't be so lazy! You must find the Goban with me!"_

Kaga patted the hand away. "Don't mess with me! What the hell do you want?"

_"It's not fair if I must find it alone!"_

No one stepped back, so a struggle was taken place.

In the upper room, the girls nearly screamed with joy. "Finally!"

In the lower room, there were sounds of clothes being torn.

Due to struggles, the left sleeve of Kaga's shirt was torn.

"How dare you!" Kaga screamed. "This is my favorite shirt!"

An eye for an eye, a second after, another ripping sound could be heard. This time, it was the shirt of Yongha.

Anger had now built up between them so intense that the room seemed to be heated up. The struggles had become a fight.

The girls groaned. "Oh hell, why did he refuse the red head?"

"If he chose me, I would have let him…"

"Hey, didn't we agree not to break that couple?"

"Then what must we do?"

"We help them some more. Well… make them to be more… interested."

"How?"

"Well… we should…" She whispered into her friend's ears. Then they fell into another madly fit of giggles.

* * *

**Next scene:** There's someone that never backs down from challenge…


	5. Scene 9 to 10

**Don't run away, Let's play Go!**

_Kal Kally_

* * *

**Scene 9:** There's someone who never backs down from challenge...

Right under the hole on the ceiling was a table with a big pot of orange juice on it. The girls dug into their pockets and managed to find some pills. They dropped them to the pot below. The first pill: missed. The second pill: missed. The third pill dipped into the fluid in the pot. The girls sighed in relief, then relief turned to joy as the redhead foreigner walked to the table and picked the pot up.

_"Cease fire."_ Ko Yongha pushed Ka-something away and crawled off the bed.

"What? So you finally admit your defeat?"

_"I'm thirsty. After a drink, I'll show you the spirit of Go players!"_

"Running away? After you tore my shirt? No way in hell!" Kaga ran to the other angrily. He yanked the pot of orange juice out of the other's hands.

_"You want to stop me from drinking, don't you?"_ Yongha shouted as he yanked the pot back.

Another fight began.

In the upper room, the two girls' eyes had gone huge with surprise. "The dark-hair guy was refusing the red head earlier, so why is he fighting with the redhead for the pills now?"

"I think he wants to be uke!"

Suddenly there was a dry noise. The two young men had used too much force, and consequently, the pot was broken into to two halves. Orange juice splashed all over their faces, chests and whatever remaining of their shirts.

"Disgusting!" Both Kaga and Ko Yongha cried.

"What a waste!" Both the two girls cried. Their faces lightened up immediately as the two young men ran to the bathroom. Their faces fell right at the next moment though, as they remembered something important.

"There's no hole in the bathroom..."

"What now...?"

"It's not fair at all!"

The girls waited for a while, but no one came out. It seemed that they really didn't have a chance to watch the fruit of the love tree they had helped to plan. What an unlucky day.

With heavy hearts, the girls returned to the passion of the night created by the dancing crowd and music.

In the bathroom, however, there was a small problem.

There was only a shower, only a robe, but there were two people.

Kaga pushed the foreigner away roughly. "I'll use the bathroom first! It's your fault! If you hadn't been such a coward to run away, none of this would have happened!"

Yongha glared at the other_. "It's your fault! If you hadn't tried to stop me from drinking, none of this would have happened! I'll use the bathroom first!"_ He screamed and pointed at himself for emphasis.

Kaga's blood started to boil with anger as the stupid foreigner's voice started to become irritating. The redhead kept pointing his finger at his own chest and talked, and talked... the most irritating part was that he understood nothing.

Wait! Maybe he did know what that moron was trying to say. The realization made his anger rocketing. How dare that moron to challenge him? Him of all people!

'Fine', Kaga thought. 'If that's what you want. You think I will back down, don't you? Now you'll see.'

He closed the space between them. Angry hands seized both of the redhead's wrists and slammed them hard to the wall, earning a startled yelp from the redhead.

The foreigner's reaction made Kaga pleased. It was obvious that he didn't expect Kaga to dare to do that. Using the redhead's surprise to his advantage, Kaga leaned in and...

_"What the hell are you doing!"_ The redhead gasped and squirmed.

Kaga ignored him.

_"Release me!"_ Now squirming had become a struggle.

"Hold still!" Kaga snapped and squeezed the other's wrists hard enough to leave bruise. The pained cry only served to make him feel better.

"If you challenge me to lick the juice off your chest, then hold still and let me do it properly!"

* * *

**Scene 10:** Censorship is the art!

_'What the hell is happening?_' The thought kept swirling in Ko Yongha's head. He tried to push Ka-something away, but that guy was just too strong.

A sweep of pleasure ran through him as the other's tongue accidentally brushed over his nipple.

At this point, Yongha started to panic. Now it was obviously what Ka-something intended to do was. He yelled at the top of his lung, but the Japanese didn't seem to be affected.

Suddenly, his right wrist was released. Instead, a hand shot out to grasp his jaw. "Will you just shut up!" Ka-something screamed, his fingers dug into Yongha's flesh.

Fear started to replace anger as Yongha scratched weakly at the other's arm. Ka-something leaned down and hissed to his face. "Speak another word, and you die."

He didn't understand what the other said, but the feral look on Ka-something's face was scary. Almost sure that the other would kill him, Yongha started to struggle again.

Bad move! He forgot that the Japanese guy was standing too close too him and his movement made their groins to grind to each other. Both young men gasped. The hand on Yongha's chin fell down to his shoulder.

The sudden pleasure made Kaga stunned. For the first time in many days, a tiny bit of fear drip into his heart. May be he really shouldn't do this.

The red head was glaring at him. Then he spoke up, his voice low_. "Don't. Do. This. To. Me. "_ After a short pause, he repeated, this time in English. "**Don't. You. Dare**!"

Kaga frowned. It seemed he knew this language. Let's see...

'**Don't**'. Wasn't it the negative form of '**do**'? Which meant someone didn't do something.

'**You**'. The second person. In this case, that someone was him.

'**Dare**.' ...

It cost Kaga several seconds, but then finally he remembered what '**dare**' meant. It meant someone wasn't brave enough to do something.

Then the whole sentence must be...

WHAT? The foreigner dared to say that he didn't dare to... to what? Kaga frowned again. If now he was licking the redhead's chest, then what he implied must be... Kaga's face turned into a slightly pink shade at the thought.

"You're really disgusting." He told the other, who was still yelling at this point. "But if you think I don't dare to do it, you're wrong!"

Yongha's words were cut off as a pair of lips was crushed to his. His eyes went wide with surprise. "_You-_" he intended to spit out some insulting words, but he had no chance to do that as Ka-something's tongue had slipped into his mouth.

He tried to escape from the other's grip, but as the kiss lasted, his knees went weak and his fight ceased.

Damn. Ka-something really had a good skill at kissing.

He didn't feel the remaining of his shirt being torn away, but he did feel a hand crept into his trousers. This was simply too much! Yongha shoved at the other's chest roughly. "_Stop_!"

The Japanese only growled. Trapping Yongha's wrist over his head, he sneered. "You challenge me. So be it. One more word, and you'll regret."

"_I don't know what you're saying, but you must stop this-_"

Yongha's head snapped to a side as he was slapped hard. The stinging of the slap brought tears to his eyes. Yongha looked at the other with both fear and anger. He sputtered, but couldn't form a single coherent word.

"That's better." Ka-something said, his breath warm on Yongha's neck. "If you remain obedient, I may even allow you to feel some pleasure. I'm not that cruel after all."

The magic of lust and passion suddenly became more intense as Kaga's touch became more and more erotic. Yongha gasped, despite the other's rough treatment, he felt himself harden.

Unfortunately, the electricity of passion between those two passionate chess player had become so much that the electric line produced by following the No NC- 17 standard couldn't stand. The light went off.

There was a curse.

An yelp.

Another curse.

A moan.

Sounds of zipper being pull down.

A series of 'don't do it.'

Something fell to the ground.

A scream.

Panting.

God-knows what more noises.

* * *

**Next scene:** When the light was back... 


	6. Scene 11 to 14

**Don't run away, Let's play Go!**

_Kal Kally_

* * *

**Scene 11:** When the light was back...

The light was back.

Kaga pushed himself up into a sitting position. He was shocked about what had just happened. He had just done it with another man!

The worse part was that he had enjoyed himself too much. And he knew that if the red head challenged him again, he would do what he had done without hesitance.

His eyes fell on the redhead and they softened.

The redhead looked like he hadn't recovered yet. He just blinked at him with the eyes that spoke of 'what-the-hell-had-just-happened'.

Kaga brushed a curl of red hair from the other's eyes gently. "I must admit it isn't that disgusting after all."

Ko Yongha blinked in confusion at the Japanese's gentleness. Ka-something leaned down slowly and their lips met, this time in a gentle kiss. There was no demanding, just a sweet, strange sensation.

The kiss broke. Yongha didn't know that the hint of regret in Ka-something's eyes was reflecting in his own. He only knew that he hadn't wanted it to end, which made no sense at all, since it was obvious that the other had force himself on him.

He was still confused when being carried to the bed. The other guy sat down beside him, not saying a word. He looked, if possible, sad.

* * *

**Scene 12:** Out into daylight.

The door was slammed open. Hon Suyon ran into the room, following him was Irufhan and the whole Japanese team, with the exception of Kurata, of course. The sight greeting him left him speechless.

Kaga was sitting on the edge of the bed, cladding in only a pair of trousers. Beside him was Yongha. The blanket was pulled over the redhead's legs only enough to cover what needed to be covered. Suyon blinked again. Then blinked again. Then blinked once more time. Still, he couldn't understand why Yongha was sitting on the mattress, naked and with a lost expression on his face.

"Oh, I'm going to faint." Akira exclaimed, snapping Suyon out of whatever trance he was in. He rushed to the bad and pulled the blanket up to wrap around Yongha.

_"What the hell are you doing?"_ He screamed at the older player's face.

And then all hell broke loose...

_"What am I doing?"_ Yongha stared back at Suyon in confusion.

"What the hell is this?" Kaga stood up, turned to Hikaru and pointed at Yongha.

"How am I supposed to know?" Hikaru's look was unreadable.

"I told you I'm going to faint!" Akira screamed. "And you still rooting there?"

Irufhan still looked shocked. Yashiro shook his head in disapproval. "I never knew you're that type of people, Ko Yongha."

"He is not that type of people!" Suyon swirled around to face Yashiro. He forgot that he was still holding the blanket, and as a consequence, it slid off Ko Yongha's body. Suyon hastily turned back to warp it around Yongha again.

Irufhan, upon seeing this, had a nosebleed. Yashiro snorted in disgust. "Another pervert Korean player."

_"He told you you're a pervert."_ Suyon politely translated.

"I'm not!" Irufhan yelled, holding his nose.

_"I didn't do anything."_ Yongha repeated, and got a glare from Suyon.

"Why is this moron chasing me?" Kaga nearly shouted, his voice full of anger.

"From what I see, it's you who chase him." Shindou squeaked and stepped back as Kaga advanced a few step towards him.

"Hikaru!" Akira screamed. Shindou immediately forgot all about Kaga. He quickly turned to Akira to let him fall into his arm and faint.

"If you don't stop your nosebleed soon, you're gonna die from blood loss." Yashiro told Irufhan.

_"What are you saying?"_ Irufhan glared.

_"Why are they quarreling?"_ Yongha asked, staring at Kaga and the two Japanese players.

"Don't ignore me when I'm talking to you!" Kaga screamed in rage.

"But Akira is going to faint!" Hikaru cried.

"That bitch could just go to hell!"

"Take that back!" Even Hikaru was screaming now. "How dare you to call him that!"

Akira cracked one eye open. "How dare you to call me that!" He said angrily, then continued to faint.

"Just ignore him, Shindou!" Yashiro shrugged.

"I can't! You heard what he called Akira!"

"SHUT UP!"

Suyon panted, glaring at everyone in the room. The room had quieted down and he could feel all eyes on him. Dammit! Those childish adults were really getting on his nerves!

"Now, can you tell me what's the hell is going on?" He said harshly to Kaga. "What was you on bed with him naked?"

* * *

**Scene 13:** In remembrance of the past that had long gone...

Kaga just shrugged. "What do you think that would happened when you see two guys naked on a bed? They fuck, of course."

Hikaru, Akira, and even Yashiro's face turned red. Irufhan looked confused.

"But..." Suyon stammered He didn't expect such a direct answer. "But why..."

"He challenged me."

Suyon turned back to the one sitting on the bed. _"You... you seduced him, Yongha?"_

"..." Yongha looked down at the blanket on his thighs and thought hard. Well, he knew for sure that he didn't seduce the other guy. And he hadn't wanted it to happen either. _"No. He raped me!"_ He glared at Ka-something.

Irufhan had another massive nosebleed. Hikaru, Akira and even Yashiro looked confused.

"You... you animal!" Suyon swirled back to Kaga. "You... how can you do such a despicable act? How could you rape him?"

"What?"

"What?"

"What?"

The Japanese team looked stunned.

"I didn't!" Kaga snarled. "He challenged me!"

Suyon turned back to Yongha again. He started to feel dizzy of constantly turning back and forth. _"He said you challenged him."_

_"Of course not!"_

"Hmm..." Akira looked thoughtful, having forgotten that he was currently 'fainting'. "As far as I understand, Ko Yongha challenged Kaga to rape him? What's the absurd?"

_"Argg..."_ Suyon thought he would definitely develop a headache. He forced himself to have a deep breath, then asked again, this time in a much calmer voice.

_"Yongha, tell me what happened? All of it. Starting when we parted. Why are you here?"_

_"He brought me here."_

"He said you brought him here, is that right?" Suyon asked Kaga.

"Right. So?"

"See!" His voice started to rise again. "You planned it from the beginning! You brought him here so that you could rape him!"

"Watch your mouth, you good for nothing kid! He kept rambling nonsense so I bought him to a place where there's no need for language. What's better than this place?"

_"After that, what happened?"_ Akira asked in Korean.

_"There were these fan girls."_ Yongha answered. _"They're really crazy fans of Go."_ Suyon translated for him.

The Japanese looked at one another. Somehow it was really unbelievable that Yongha had managed to meet crazy fans of Go here in a dance club.

"Prostitutes." Kaga said.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Your player is really sick to call prostitutes fans of him."

Both Suyon and Irufhan looked like they were about to faint. Yashiro eyed the redhead in open disgust while both Hikaru and Shindou giggled. "So you're human after all."

_"They're really nice. They brought us to this quiet Go playing room."_

Suyon and Akira's eyes darted from the ceiling to the floor, then from the floor to the ceiling. The room was small, but cozy. On the double bed were two pink pillows and a pink blanket. The decoration on the table lamp was of heart patterns. There were even some condoms on the table in the corner.

Akira turned to Shindou. "You know, Hikaru."

"What?"

"We should really have a Go studying room like this."

"Huh?"

Yashiro cleverly decided to move away from the two.

_"We were about to play Go."_ Yongha continued, oblivious of the others' reactions. _"Then he did it! He forced me!"_

"You... Yongha never lied to me. You raped him!" Suyon accused.

"I didn't." Kaga argued. "He challenged me. He said **'Don't you dare do it to me'**. See."

* * *

**Scene 14:** To want, or not to want...?

Everyone, except Yongha and Irufhan who didn't understand Japanese, was too shocked they couldn't say anything.

"..." Akira said slowly after about a long minute. "And I don't understand how he challenged you if he told you not to do it to him?"

"He didn't! He told me that I didn't dare to do it! What he said was that '**Don't you dare do it to me'**!"

"That sentence means exactly that."

"What?" Now it was Kaga's turn to be at a loss of word.

"Man, you really suck at English." Yashiro commented.

"You really raped him!" Suyon screamed. "Bastard!"

Kaga's eyes traveled to the redhead on the bed. He suddenly felt bad, really bad. The redhead still looked lost. Kaga swallowed. Strangely, he didn't even regret doing what he had done. He just felt bad that the whole thing was only because of a misunderstanding.

The worst part was that he knew even if he had understood everything the redhead said, he might have still done it.

"You Go players really give me an headache. I'm outta hear." He murmured, and bolted out of the room.

"Now you think you can just ran away?" Suyon shouted. He grabbed Yongha's left arm and tried to pull him out of the bed. _"We must get back to the hotel right now to call your lawyer, Yongha!"_

_"Why?"_

_"Why? You can still ask me why? He raped you! He deserves to rot in prison!"_

Prison? Yongha fell silent. Then he gently wrenched his arm out of Suyon's hold. "No."

_"What?"_

_"I did enjoy it, Suyon."_

_"W...what?"_ Suyon stepped back, shocked.

_"I... I don't want him to be in prison. I want to meet him again and played Go."_

Suyon stared, and stared, and stared. Then he staggered. This was simply too much for him. He fainted.

Hikaru and Yashiro looked puzzled. Akira shook his head. "Quite a new turn of event."

Irufhan was clenching his eyes shut and repeated again and again to himself. "I don't hear anything. I don't hear anything."

_"Why did he faint?"_ Yongha asked Akira.

_"What a strange boy."_ Yongha murmured and got out of the bed. Only to crash to the ground.

The sudden noise startled Irufhan. He opened his eyes, and the first thing he saw was Yongha's very naked body sprawling on the ground.

Another nosebleed attacked him. Unable to stand three nosebleeds in a day, he fell to the ground, fainted from blood loss.

_"What's wrong with him too?"_ Yongha sounded curious. He tried to stand up, but failed. _"Great! Now my hips hurt, my legs are trembling and I can't stand up!"_

The Japanese team watched the scene with unreadable expressions on their faces. Yashiro kicked at Irufhan legs, complaining. "How great. Now we have to drag them back to the hotel. Why must I agree to help searching for him in the first place?"

Shindou stared at Suyon. "I bet all the journalists must be gathering at the hotel right now. They would surely see us come back. Then what? A big title on the weekly Go magazine. 'Disappearance of Young Go pro. Where did they go?' A dance club, of course!"

"It's better that way." Akira said. "They would not only see us coming back, but also see us coming back caring those useless people. I'm already seeing another title. 'Korean team beaten by Japanese young pro. Literarily."

"Now that's really a good title, isn't it?"

"Shut up."

* * *

The next: Final Scene. 


	7. Epilogue: Last Scene

**Don't Run away, let's play Go**

_**By Kal Kally**_

* * *

****

**Epilogue - Final Scene:** Future is always bright...

A year later...

In the lobby of the hotel, Kaga was smoking, leaning to the wall. Shindou had called him this morning and told him that he had to come here by all means. He didn't know why the boy asked, but as he was too curious, he decided to come anyway.

"Kaga!" He looked up at the call of his name.

Shindou was walking to him. He growled lowly in his throat as he spotted Touya behind the boy. He still hated the arrogant Go player much.

Some more people entered the lobby. "Kaga Tetsuo!" A strangely familiar voice called him. His eyes left Shindou to travel further, and he paled as he spotted a particular redhead.

"Kaga Tetsuo!" The redhead came to him, looking really happy.

"You... You..." Kaga couldn't from a single sentence.

"I learnt Japanese so that I could tell you this clearly this time." The redhead shook his hand somewhat too vigorously. "I was really looking forwards seeing you. I'd like to know more about you too!"

Kaga paled even more. He didn't see beside him, Hikaru and Akira both sweatdropped.

"So he was really serious. I thought he was joking." Akira whispered.

"Yeah." Suyon nodded with an I'm-fed-up-with-this expression on his face. "He threatened to quit Go if they don't allow him to come to Japan for a vacation".

Their talk could hardly reached Kaga's ears. He was still too busy in staring at Ko Yongha in disbelief.

"Now shall we play Go? Let's go to somewhere quiet!"

"You... you're really a monster!" Kaga cried and fled.

"Why does he run away?" Ko Yongha turned to Hikaru and Akira and asked. They just shrugged helplessly.

"I won't let it end like this." Yongha vowed and ran after Kaga.

Hikaru, Akira and Suyon sweatdropped again. Yongha had disappeared from sight, but they could still hear their voices echoing back.

"Get away from me! Monster!"

"Don't run away! Let's play Go!"

The End

* * *

I pity Kaga, and Suyon too 


End file.
